The Fallen (Transformers)
The Fallen, originally known as Megatronus Prime, is a major antagonist in the Transformers franchise. He serves as the ultimate antagonist in the Transformers Aligned Continuity. He served as the unseen overarching antagonist in the 2007 live-action film Transformers and appearing as the titular main antagonist of the 2009 sequel Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. He also serves as a major antagonist in Transformers: Robots in Disguise. Originally one of the original Primes, the Fallen went rogue and became the true founder of the Decepticons and the master of Megatron, seeking to rule the universe and wipe out both the Autobots and the human race. He was voiced by , who also played Candyman, Luther Thompson in the third season of Scream, Zoom in The Flash TV series, Dreadwing in Transformers: Prime, Captain Darrow in The Rock, Grange in The Crow, and Shadow in Shadow: Dead Riot. History Origins Thousands of years ago, a group of the original Transformers landed on Earth. Led by their master Megatronus Prime, they sought to create mighty machines called Star Harvesters to use as an energon source. However, the other Primes formed a rule forbidding themselves to use the harvesters on planets with life. However, upon discovering the Humans on Earth, Megatronus instantly disliked the humans, referring to them as simple insects. Ignoring the rule, he stole the Matrix of Leadership and betrayed his brothers, proceeding to attempt to activate the Star Harvester alongside with a group of followers. A war erupted and a great battle was fought in the area on Earth near the Star Harvester. In the end, the Primes prevented Megatronus from activating the Harvester and incapacitated him. From this day forward, Megatronus was referred to as "The Fallen", a name which he himself embraced. The Fallen and his corrupted followers were known as the Decepticons, while the remaining Cybertronians became Autobots. Afterwards, the Primes sacrificed themselves to hide the Matrix in a cave made of their own bodies so that the Decepticons would never activate the Harvester. Many years ago, Megatron came into contact with the Fallen and he manipulated Megatron into reforming the Decepticons and commanded him to steal the All Spark. A renewal of hostilities between the Decepticons and Autobots took place on Cybertron, which resulted in the All Spark being launched into space. The Fallen commanded Megatron to pursue it, where he crash landed on Earth. The Fallen's starship, Nemesis followed Megatron and ended up crashing on a barren world, later revealed to be one of Saturn's moons. Ultimately, the Autobots followed the Decepticons to Earth and destroyed the All Spark, killing Megatron in the process. ''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' Two years later, Megatron was resurrected by the Constructicons and returned to the massive Decepticon starship, The Nemesis. There, Megatron met with Starscream and then proceeding to reunite with his ancient master. The Fallen told Megatron that the All Spark was merely a vessel for the power it contained and was now in the mind of Sam Witwicky. Megatron returned to Earth and captured Sam, but could not receive the information he needed when Optimus Prime arrived. After a long battle, Optimus successfully killed Grindor but was killed himself by Megatron. Feeling pleased and confident at the last Prime's death, The Fallen ordered a full-scale Decepticon invasion of Earth. The Fallen himself led a group of Decepticons in the landing and the destroying of an aircraft carrier. Through the Decepticon Soundwave, The Fallen appeared on all of the earth's televised devices, demanding that the "human hive" hand Sam Witwicky over to the Decepticons, or be destroyed. This caused Sam Witwicky and his close friends to be labeled as international fugitives, and the Decepticons traveled to Egypt to prepare to activate the long-lost Sun Harvester. Instead of turning over Sam, the Autobots and N.E.S.T. traveled to Egypt with the body of Optimus Prime. Sam, his friends, and a few Autobots (including Mudflap, Skids, and Bumblebee) are transported to Egypt by Jetfire to find the Tomb of the Primes and the Matrix of Leadership to resurrect Optimus. The U.S. military and Autobots engaged in a full-scale battle outside of Cairo. To battle them, the Fallen ordered more Decepticons to land on Earth and attack them and stop Sam from getting to Optimus. During the battle, Megatron deployed the combination of all the Constructicons, Devastator to destroy the pyramid surrounding the Solar Harvester, but in the process, he was destroyed by a shot from the rail gun of a nearby destroyer ship under the direction of Seymour Simmons. In the chaos of Sam and Mikaela doing their best to reach Optimus, Megatron fired a rocket at Sam's feet, knocking him unconscious. Receiving a vision of the other Primes through the matrix, the Matrix was reformed and Sam revived. Sam then revived Optimus, but the Fallen teleported to their location and stunned all of the human soldiers and Autobots nearby. He stole the Matrix from Optimus's chest and teleported back into the skies. The Fallen warped over to the Solar Harvester where Megatron awaited his master and activated it, mockingly saying that his brother Primes would never be able to stop him from his ambition. As the countdown began, the U.S. Military acted quickly to prevent the destruction of Earth. The military fired tank missiles and rocket propelled grenades at the pyramids, which barely missed hitting The Fallen and Megatron. Using his telekinetic powers, The Fallen pulled all of the soldiers and tanks up to the top of the pyramid, then dropped them out of midair to their destruction, killing them. Seeing that he had to make the ultimate sacrifice, Jetfire offered Optimus his body parts and spark power, making him extremely powerful with flight capabilities. The Fallen pulled several rocks up to the skies to take out incoming aircraft, but Optimus dodged them, knocked Megatron off the pyramid, and tackled the Fallen. In midair, he fired a rocket which destroyed the Solar Harvester. Wrestling each other in midair, they landed in a nearby village. Enraged, the Fallen commanded Optimus to join his brothers in death and they battled. The two seemed to be evenly matched until Megatron intervened and attacked Optimus from above. Optimus easily overpowered Megatron, blasting off half of his face and sending him flying through a nearby stone wall. The Fallen re-engaged Optimus, managing to rip off his sword and one of his rocket thrusters, using it to strike Prime in the face. The Fallen then attempted to stab Prime with his spear, but Optimus parried the blow and impale the Fallen through the shoulder with his own weapon. He then demanded the Fallen's face and tore it off with the damaged spear. Realizing that he was losing, the Fallen tried to flee, but Optimus ripped out his spark and crushed it, finally killing him. Horrified at his master's demise, Megatron (taking over as the new leader of the Decepticons) swore vengeance and fled with Starscream. With the Fallen's death, the Decepticons retreated and the Human/Autobot alliance declared victory. Quotes }} Appearances in Other Media ''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen: The Game'' The Fallen voiced by James Arnold Taylor appears in the official game adaptation of the film Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. He is not a playable character, but is the final boss of both campaigns, except in the Nintendo DS versions where the final boss is Optimus Prime or Megatron. ''How Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen Should Have Ended'' The Fallen makes an appearance in HISHE's parody of Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. He is first seen having a conversation with his apprentice Megatron, who is questioning him that if he (Fallen) can only be beaten by a Prime & he (Megatron) just killed Optimus Prime earlier then that technically makes him more powerful than the Fallen. Unable to answer, a humiliated Fallen lied that it isn't & changes the topic of taking revenge on Earth & the Autobots while claiming he is still the leader of the Decepticons. Megatron realizes his master is lying & using him so he left, with the Fallen calling out "Oh, come on man!!". The Fallen is instead killed by the same experimental railgun that (was supposed to have) killed Devastator, who is just shown slacking off. ''Transformers: Prime'' The Fallen is briefly mentioned in the episode "Partners" when Starscream tells the Autobots that he wishes to join them. Bulkhead jokes by saying that he was "lobbing with The Fallen". In the episode "One Shall Rise", the Thirteen Primes were mentioned, as one of the Primes who vanquished Unicron. It is implied that the Fallen was one of these. According to Ratchet, Megatron named himself after the Fallen's original name: "Megatronus". ''Transformers: Exodus'' Megatronus Prime is mentioned as one of the original thirteen Transformers. Megatron is shown originally calling himself Megatronus, after this particular Prime, and is a gladiator, who then takes the name Megatron after the name is shortened by cheering fans at one of his matches. Megatronus, though the namesake of the Decepticon leader Megatron in the book, holds no sway over Megatron, who took the name simply because he had none of his own and wished to be associated with power and grandeur. ''Transformers: Exiles'' According to the book Transformers: Exiles, Megatronus Prime commissioned Solus Prime to create the Requiem Blaster. Later, Megatronus murdered Solus, triggering the first breaking among the Thirteen. ''Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015) The Fallen appears in ''Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015), a sequel of Transformers: Prime, as the main antagonist of the first season. He vaguely resembles G1 Galvatron & Megatron in Transformers: Cybertron in the series. In the show, he was voiced by Gil Gerard. Gallery The_Fallen_(Revenge_of_the_Fallen).png Revenge-of-the-Fallen_1267985210.jpg|The Fallen in a promotional shot for Transformer: Revenge of the Fallen. The-fallen3.jpg FallenvsOptimus1.jpg|Optimus impaling the Fallen. transformers-20090616-the-fallen-zafcij.png|The Fallen attacking his brother Optimus Prime. tf2final7.jpg Megatron and The Fallen.jpg Transformers Revenge of the Fallen 2009 720p BluRay.mkv_snapshot_01.06.59.jpg|The Fallen's evil stare. The_Fallen's_warning.jpg|The Fallen reveals the existence of Transformers on Earth and warns the human race on TV to surrender Sam Witwicky or every city on Earth will be destroyed. Optimus_kills_the_Fallen.png|Optimus kills the Fallen, ripping out his spark and crushing it. Fallen's_death.png|The Fallen's demise. HeatScramble-TheFallen.jpg The_Fallen_FFA.jpg|Fallen in the comics. the-twelve.jpg 496px-Thefallen.jpg Megatronus.png|The Fallen as Megatronus in Transformers: Robots in Disguise. Trivia *The Fallen's face resembles the Decepticon logo. *The Fallen, alongside Shockwave and Scorponok are the only three main Transformers in the film series who never transformed at all, though they are portrayed with alt modes in the comic adaptations and toylines. In the toyline, The Fallen transforms into an ancient Cybertronian jet. **An original draft meant for The Fallen had featured him having an Earth alt mode being an Aurora aircraft. This was dropped due to finalization of the film. *The G1 continuity oftentimes confuses The Fallen with Megatron due to his real name. **Like Megatron in the modern toy designs, The Fallen also transforms into a tank. **In Transformers: Prime continuity, Megatron in the said series even claimed that his new name was taken from The Fallen's real name due to him being a Prime that he greatly admired. *Some of the Fallen's early working designs resemble the two mythical Egyptian deities Anubis and Set. *In the original script, it was written that the Fallen would eventually betray Megatron. But, this never made it past the production stage. **However, the plot was eventually used in the Decepticon Campaign of the primary game adaptions. **In the DS version of the game, although the Fallen doesn't betray Megatron, he does eventually favor the new Decepticon as his protege due to his recent successes, especially after killing Optimus Prime. Navigation pl:Upadły (Transformers) Category:Transformers Villains Category:Genocidal Category:Tyrants Category:Evil from the Past Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Leader Category:Aliens Category:Power Hungry Category:Traitor Category:Titular Category:Sadists Category:Movie Villains Category:Giant Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Master Orator Category:Misanthropes Category:Archenemy Category:Related to Hero Category:Dark Knights Category:Outcast Category:Arrogant Category:Torturer Category:Supervillains Category:Immortals Category:Mongers Category:Destroyers Category:God Wannabe Category:Hegemony Category:One-Man Army Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Egotist Category:Conspirators Category:Fighters Category:Psychopath Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Deal Makers Category:Brutes Category:Siblings Category:Hypocrites Category:Magic Category:Pure Evil Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Vandals Category:Supremacists Category:Terrorists Category:Social Darwinists Category:Dark Messiah Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Military Category:Warlords Category:Mastermind Category:Genderless Category:Evil Creator Category:Deceased Category:Homicidal Category:Vengeful Category:Opportunists Category:Oppressors Category:Dark Forms Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Elementals Category:Big Bads Category:Provoker Category:Strategic Category:TV Show Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Delusional Category:Saboteurs Category:Obsessed Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Murderer Category:Crossover Villains Category:Betrayed